


Mommy's arms

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through such a massive trauma, Emma just needs the security of her mommy's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's arms

“I’ve got you.” Snow murmured softly to her daughter. “Emma’s safe.”   
Snow and Charming had finally managed to get the darkness out of Emma, but doing so had come with a cost. Emma was physically and emotionally drained from having the powers taken from her, and she had reverted to her little state that her parents had only seen sporadically when she was most stressed. This was the longest she’d remained in a little state for; it was now approaching a fortnight.   
Right now she was curled up with Snow, her head buried against Snow’s chest with her mommy rubbing soothing circles on her belly. Emma stretched out, making a discontented noise. Snow smiled, now confident in how to communicate with her baby without the need for words. Snow reached to the bedside table and took the bottle containing milk and got Emma into a more comfortable drinking position in Snow’s lap. She pressed the bottle to Emma’s lips and began to hum a soft lullaby to her baby girl as she drank. Emma searched for eye contact from Snow as she drank and her mommy was more than happy to give it to her, along with a reassuring smile. Snow understood that Emma felt extremely vulnerable right now, and needed plenty reassurance that nobody was mad at her or was going to leave. She’d spent the entire evening yesterday in her daddy’s lap, clinging to his shirt and crying if he attempted to move. She’d slept all night between them, now here she was curled into her mommy.

Snow and Charming didn’t care if she stayed this clingy for months. If it was what she needed to feel safe and at peace with the world then they would let her sit in their laps and cling to them like a baby koala. She needed them, and that was all that mattered. 

Emma enjoyed the physical and emotional comfort her parents could provide for her when she was little. She could forget she was an adult with all her adult responsibilities for just a little while. She didn’t need to talk about or even process her feelings really, they understood. Both of them understood she just needed someone to hold her, and make her feel safe, loved and accepted, and they always did.


End file.
